The Shiver Just Beneath The Skin
by Siberian Forest
Summary: He screamed,gripping the cold metal cuffs that locked him in place.Glancing around the room he saw nothing:no one to protect him from the monsters that haunted him;always begging him for things he could never give...things that he wasn't sure he even had.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters in this fanfiction belong to Sega or the Sonic Company.

Chapter one: Deep-Seated Pain

He walked through the metal corridors. He had to be here somewhere around here, he couldn't have gone very far. He had just stormed his base under suspicion that he was building a new robot that could destroy the world, not like he hadn't tried to build one before, but this one seemed different. He walked until he saw a tall steel door; he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Then he saw him, the bastard who had been torturing him with his stupid schemes for almost ten years, standing next to an open window looking out at the open window.

Breathing softly he quietly said, "You know I'm getting too old for this."

"What do you mean?" He questioned whether this was a surrender or a trap.

"Don't you understand, some things are just getting old, boring, you know worn out." He sighed "You know, remember when I first met you, fast, annoying, idiotic-"

"You shouldn't be talking Egg for brains." He snapped.

He just looked at the Hedgehog and smiled, "I can't believe you don't even remember me."

"What the heck are you even talking about?" He asked, confusion was starting to make its way to his brain.

With a swift movement, the doctor grabbed the hedgehog by the neck and slammed him into the wall with a sickening crunch.

He was choking under the sheer weight on his neck. He looked up at his menacing glasses; he was starting to get scared, which was not a normal thing.

"I can't believe you don't remember "he said squeezing his neck even harder." I remember when I first laid eyes on you; tsk tsk I don't think your parents would be very proud."

"W-what are you saying."

He chuckled loudly." You mean you don't get it; I created you."

Sonic's eyes shot open. "T-that can't be true." Tears welled up in his eyes; his parents were always a very sensitive subject for him.

"Get through your thick skull Ogilvie, you belong to me."

Sonic stared; his emerald green eyes turned a dull green. He stopped trying to struggle and felt Eggman's grip loosen as he slumped to the floor. He sat there trying to get a grip on what was going on.

Eggman chuckled loudly, his plan was almost complete. He looked down at the disoriented hedgehog sat on the ground; his eyes still a dull green. He looked up at the man chuckling and felt a rage go through him. He jumped on the man's back and began to strangle him.

Eggman choked, he stumbled through the room trying to pull the hedgehog off of him. He slammed into a wall hard; he could feel the grip on his neck loosen. He quickly backed away from the rabid hedgehog who was dusting the some concrete off of his shoulders. He looked at its fur; the usual cerulean color was now a dark shade of blue. Disheveled bristly fur covered his body, but what were really freaky were his eyes. The pupils of his eyes were gone leaving only sclera of his eyes. It smirked sadistically as it walked back towards the doctor.

"Stop, Ogilvie, I-I command you; STOP" He screamed as the berserk Hedgehog came towards him in a full fledge Spindash.

******************************At A different part of the base******************************

Knuckles and Tails scoped out the base carefully, they had already hack Eggman's computer; their mission was complete.

"There," Tails said triumphantly "Even if Eggman has another robot going, it will malfunction."

"Good now where's Sonic, he said he'd be back by now." He grumbled he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible; who knows what could be happening to his precious emerald.

Tails only shrugged, "Come on let's go find him and get the heck out of here." He began to walk down a large corridor, he had to be close.

Knuckles nodded and began to follow him down the corridor; he hoped that the blue idiot didn't do anything stupid.

As they walked they began to hear some weird noises, some scuffling and loud thumps. A wave of worry came over the both of them as they began to run faster. Who know what could be happening to their friend.

They ran until they came to a large metal door, most of the sounds were emanating from the room. With a swift punch Knuckles knock the door down.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Blood was everywhere and a large dark blue hedgehog was beating the snot out of Eggman, at least it kind of look like a hedgehog, they weren't sure.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN?" The monster roared, hitting him harder in the stomach.

The man made no sound, he had died a long time ago; but the monster didn't care.

With each punch he took on the battered corpse the more blood landed all over him.

Knuckles and Tails just stared, until their eyes drifted on the monster's shoes. Dried blood covered the red and white shoes but they were still recognizable. It was Sonic.

"Sonic, stop it." Tails yelled, but his yell fell on deaf ears, Sonic continued to beat the corpse.

Until Knuckles took a stand, He grabbed his friend by the back put him in a full nelson; He knew that was the one thing that would take him down.

Sonic struggled and roared in protest as Knuckles tried his best to hold on. He let Sonic go for a few seconds and then slammed his neck with the side of his hand. The attack wasn't hard enough to inflict any harmful damage, he only used it for knocking out purposes; his father taught it to him.

Sonic fell with a thud, blood covered the dark blue fur. His breathing was shallow. They stared at him until they saw his regular blue color return. Knuckles pick him up and began to run as fast as he could to the exit, with Tails still staring at the dead body of their long time enemy.

"Tails, come on we don't have time for this, if he wakes up there will be hell to pay." He sternly yelled, carrying him all the way back was going to be challenge.

Tails looked over, nodded slightly and ran towards Knuckles who was struggling to carry Sonic on his shoulders. Tails reached into his pocket and grad a rectangular button and pushed it.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked only turning his head slightly.

"I'm just calling the Tornado; if I am correct it will meet us at the entrance."

Knuckles slightly thank the gods and continued to run towards the entrance. When they got there, they both quickly boarded and got a pair of hand cuffs.

Knuckles sat Sonic on one of the seats and began to hand cuff his arms and legs to the seat. He didn't want to risk him escaping; if he could do all those things to Eggman, then he could do the same to him or Tails.

Knuckles sat down on one seats next to Tails and sighed, his minds still whirling form what he just saw. He looked over at Tails who was just as tense; images of Eggman's body stuck in his mind, blood and scratches covered his body. Some of his bones were showing and he could tell that most of the bones in his body were crushed.

He laid one hand on fox's shoulder. "W-We'll get through this Tails, we've always have."

Tails only nodded slightly and continued to steer the aircraft through the air.

The ride was silent and tense but the finally made it to Tail's Workshop. Tails helped Knuckles carry their friend off the ship and onto a white cot; it was used for medical purposes. When one of their many missions got dangerous at least they had somewhere to recuperate until the doctor came. They never really liked actually going to the hospital, too much attention.

They got the hand cuffs, and securely locked him into place. His breathing became normal and the blood that was covering over his body was begging to dry. His eyes tensed, and his fist clenched.

"Eggman….I'll… kill…. You." He mumbled, teeth grinding as he tried to lift one of his arms but was stopped by one of the handcuffs.

Knuckles and Tails only stared at him, something was terribly wrong with their friend.

That was only the half of it.

Author's note: Yay! I think that this is my best work! Anyway for the rest of my stories, they will be continued but for left for dead gone forever it made be on hiatus. You'll see some chapters up sometimes, but not a lot we'll have to see. Lastly for bleeding beneath, the next chapter will be posted.

BTW: This is basically fall of a legend except a bit different, so please don't get mad at me for deleting fall of a legend!

Thanks for being so understanding

~Siberian Forest


	2. Chapter 2:Trapped Within

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Trapped within

Dark, that was all he could see, he was frightened. He took a step and bumped into an invisible wall, at least that what it seemed to him. He walked around the wall and found that it surrounded him, there was no way out.

"Tell me" A voice quietly spoke "What scares you the most?"

He tried to see where the voice was coming from but it seemed like it came from all directions.

"Leave me alone." He shouted into nothingness, where the heck was he anyway.

The voice only chuckled, "Your scared aren't you, no friends to back you up this time." The voice quietly spoke, ignoring his protests.

This angered him, he never got scared. He had fought many monsters, robots and freaks of nature that would make any other person pee their pants.

"Answer my question." The voiced boomed angrily "Or else you'll never leave."

A growl made his way into his throat; he banged on the invisible walls, maybe this was all just a dream, maybe he could wake himself up.

He continued to bang until his arm began to get sore and he stooped, his breathing began to become short pants.

The voice chuckled, "Do you not understand, you shall not escape until you answer my question. Now, what is your fear?" The voice boomed, traces of anger still lingered in his voice.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He screamed, his breathing was staring to grow ragged as he felt anger bubble inside him.

"You force my hand, hedgehog." Sonic could feel the voice smirking. "It's a shame I thought you were going to be a use to me."

Sonic froze, he tried to run away but his antics were stopped as he felt the walls moving inwards. With his mind whirling he tried to push the walls away, but there was no stopping them; he kicked and screamed in frustration as the space in the box was starting to become limited. He sat down in a tightly squeezed ball, he felt the walls begin to touch his fur, and he knew it was all over.

With one loud scream, he felt his bones begin to crack as blood began to flow out of him. He shut his eyes and stopped fighting; darkness became to consume him as he felt himself take one last breath.

"Goodbye," a small recognizable voice whispered. "Goodbye my son."

Amy skipped through the town of station square, the wind flowing through her light pink quills; she was looking for her hero, sonic. She raced through station square looking under nook and cranny looking for the blue hedgehog; she was starting to get worried.

"Where is he?" She groaned as she walked passed one of his favorite places: Sal's, a very famous chilidog restaurant; He was always there.

Then an Idea popped into her brain, without a word she began to run at high speed to Tail's workshop, He had to be there.

When she got there the forest was quiet and calm which was a very unusual thing most of the time sounds of saws and tools echoed throughout the forest, at least now the animals living there would have some peace and quiet.

She ran inside, only seeing Tails sitting on the couch watching TV. Again this was highly unusual for him, he barely watched ant TV and he still wondered why he even had one in the first place. Now he was sitting on the couch watching football. Amy lifted one eyebrow in worry, something had to be wrong.

"Tails," she asked quietly. "Where's sonic?"

Tails jumped in surprise. "Uhh I don't know." He quickly answered.

Amy knew he was lying; Tails was never a good liar. "One question Tails, what teams are playing?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing Tails with a harsh glare that would make any criminal crack immediately.

"Uhh, Yankees." Tails answered unsurely, he was never unsure.

"Tails, He's here is he." She locked eyes on him.

He stared at her unmoving face, he was cracking.

She got up and walked around the workshop until she heard the sound of breathing behind one of the many doors. She quickly unlocked the door to find a blue hedgehog who didn't look so blue any more, it looked like he had dyed his fur red. She knew it wasn't dye, she wasn't that clueless. His breathing was slow and his eyes were tense.

She gasped, "Tails…What ….. Happened…. To …..my…..Sonic."

Tails shushed her quickly and pulled her out of the room closing the door quickly. "Amy, you can't go in there." She struggled against the fox's hands until she broke free.

She stood there staring at his bright blue eyes, they were filled with a mix of pain and hurt. Amy felt all the anger slip from her; she gave him a swift tight hug.

"He….killed…Eggman…." He slowly whispered into her shoulders, wet tears began to well up in his eyes.

When she let go, Tails was already covering his face as he let the tears stream down his face. They hugged once more, she could feel the tears soaking her shoulder but it didn't matter to her.

"There was blood everywhere…. He was punching him screaming into is battered body….When knuckles pulled him off of Eggman….. He was already dead; you could see his bones Amy, his bones!" Tails loudly whispered into his shoulders once more.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." She cooed." Everything will be alright."

"Amy, Eggman's face won't leave my mind….. I can't go to sleep Amy, I haven't slept in days." His voice wavered; he was on a brink of crying again.

"I'll stay with you….. I'll help you the best I can." she whispered slowly.

"Thanks." He whispered. "That means a lot to me." He said gripping her tighter; he had seen some things that most twelve year olds were not supposed to see.

"It'll be alright I promise." She whispered affectionately. "We'll get pass this."

Tails cringed at the words, they all promised it would get better but so far nothing had changed; things had only gotten worse.

"Come on." She whispered. "You need some rest."

She grabbed him by the hand and walked him to his bedroom; he crawled into his bed and glanced at Amy. "Please …don't leave." He whispered softly, traces of fear mad its way into his voice.

Amy grabbed a chair and sat down right next to his bed and grabbed his hand and began to stroke it softly, she watched slowly as his eyes began to close as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

She got up from the chair and walked into his bathroom and got a wash cloth and a small bucket of water, she filled the bucket with warm water and walked over to Sonic's room. Just like before blood covered his face and chest, and his breathing was still ragged.

She dipped the rag in the warm water and began to wipe the blood off of his face, his muscles were tight .As she continued to wipe off the blood, she could fell him relaxing, and his eyes were calm. She continued for at least a few minutes until most of the blood was gone.

"Don't….Don't leave me…." He whispered. "Please….don't leave me here." He whispered, his eyes tensed once more.

Amy stared at him and continued to wipe him off, when she finished she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. She ran as fast as she could to her house to grab a couple of her belongings, she knew what she needed to do, she would have to be there to take care of tails and sonic. She grabbed a small suit case and filled it up with only the necessities, she lock the door behind her and ran back to Mystic ruins.

Author's note: Thanks for reading, just to let you know the only Tails x Amy is only sisterly/brotherly and the next chapter will most likely be more brotherly sisterly stuff just letting you know. Umm just to give you guys an update, the next chapter of bleeding beneath will be up soon, so please look out for it.

Thanks for being so understanding!

~Siberian forest


	3. Chapter 3 : Under Lock and Key

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters in this fanfiction, Sega or the Sonic Company.

Chapter Three: Under Lock and Key

He woke up heart beating out of his chest, sweat beading on his forehead. He tried to sit up but was stopped by a pair of handcuffs that locked him in place.

"Hello, umm can someone unlock me from here?" He yelled, trying to get anyone's attention; nobody answered.

He laid there in silence until he felt a warm tingling in his foot, which soon traveled into his legs; the tingling was beginning to grow painful.

"Hello, Anybody; Sort of need help here!" He bit his lower lip to take his mind off of the painful tingles but he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, he had to move, his muscles were hurting badly.

He tried to move his feet in circles but the cuffs dug into his skin.

Meanwhile, Amy was sleeping on the couch her chest rising and falling slowly. She slept peacefully until she heard screaming, she got up and dashed up the stairs and opened the door just a crack. He was awake and a face of anguish was on his face. He was shaking badly and sweat was pour down his forehead. He let out a loud scream once more, shut his eyes and tried not to think about it.

She opened the door a bit more and stepped inside, his pain ridden emerald eyes pierced through her.

"Amy P-please H-h-elp m-e." He struggled to get the words out, it felt like he was being burned alive.

She thought about what Tails said before, he killed Eggman;If he escaped he could hurt some one or even worse;he could kill someone.

She quickly ran out the door and started to fill up bags with ice.

"A-Amy d-don't go." He yelled after her, she was his only hope.

He felt a rage pent up inside him and felt it expanding, as his breath grew more and more ragged.

Amy filled up the bags with as much ice as she could, letting him out was not a option. She ran back up the stairs and began putting ice on his skin, it sizzled a bit before releasing some steam. She touched his forehead and quickly move her hand away when she felt it, he was seriously hot.

"T-this w-won't help, I n-need to m-m-move. U-unlock me now, N-ow." His eyes were tense and full of hate and his breathing grew into short pants.

Amy ran downstairs, grabbed the phone, and began to punch in numbers like crazy; She could hear his breathing growing shorter and shorter by the passing minutes.

"Knuckles, Hey umm no time to talk I really need you down here at the mystic ruins. Something is terribly wrong and I sort of can't fix it without you so please hurry!"

She slammed the phone back into place and ran upstairs to check on him.

He was gone, only leaving bags of water and ice in his wake and melted handcuffs.

She gasped in shock and ran back to the phone and began to call everyone she knew.

A search was about to commence.

He staggered throughout the city, everything was blurry and bright but the pain was going down. He stopped until he heard the sounds of struggle.

"Please just take it, take my money; Just don't hurt me!" A woman screamed as two men walked towards her.

He staggered closer and tried to see what was really going on. He blinked a few times to try to get his vision to clear, and saw a woman bleeding on the ground, her body lifeless.

He felt a rage go through him, it started from the pit of his stomach and was spreading like wild fire throughout his body.

The murders realized his presences and walked over to him, "So if it isn't Mr. Goodytwoshoes himself; shouldn't you be at home you don't look so good." He chuckled loudly.

Sonic balled his fists and clenched his teeth, he couldn't keep it pent up for long; he was a ticking time bomb.

They started to laugh at him taunt him, until he couldn't keep it pent up anymore; he finally let his rage free.

And it wasn't pretty.

"Rouge you find anything?" A voice asked; it was Amy.

"No not ye- Wait wait I think I see something." She flew down and landed on a fire escape.

Three people lay dead in the street, two men one woman, with a black figure still punching the men, their bodies were sliced and blood was everywhere. Flesh coated the figures quills.

And then she saw the most disgusting thing, the figure got down on it's knees and began to eat the flesh from the men, blood and flesh covered him and his pupils were nowhere to be seen. His long pointy teeth were cover in blood and he took another bite.

She covered her mouth to keep from barfing; she flew up and grabbed her walkie-talkie from her back pocket.

"Amy I think I found him and you're not going to like it."

They rushed back into big circular pod that was waiting for him, it would serve as a holding cell until the could figure out what to do with him. He struggled all the way there , and when the finally got to tail's workshop he was thrown in before he could escape.

He ran full force at glass trying to find a way out, he bared his bloodied teeth as he banged on the glass.

"Let me out!" his voice yelled in frustration, his voice was now a tad bit deeper and was a bit more rough than it usually was.

He sat down next to the glass yelling and banging on the glass, tears forming in his eyes.

He sat there watching wondering what they were saying, Amy was crying and Rouge was rubbing her back. What had he done wrong, he stopped two horrible criminals from escaping their crime they deserved it. Right? He saw Knuckles walk over to the tube a push a big red button .

A cloud of green gas filled up the large tube, he tried to hold his breath; but he couldn't hold his breath for long. He felt himself falling, he tried to use the side of the pod for support but the only left a bloody handprint that slid all the way to the bottom of the tube. It was disgusting.

Amy continued to cry. "Do really need to do this."

"Yes Amy we do, if we don't we won't just be putting ourselves at stake but the people of Mobius at stake also. I've already made arrangements for them to pick him up tomorrow; he'll get the help he needs." Knuckles said calmly though guilt was nagging at his brain.

They all nodded, not including Tails who was still sleeping. They all began to leave as the sun began to set. Amy walked over to the tube, he laid there in a fetal position; the blood was beginning to dry.

"I-I remember when I first saw you, you were so handsome," She sobbed. "I always thought that someday if I waited long enough you would come to me, but now your leaving me for two whole years; I'll miss you." She put one gloved hand on the glass and slowly walked out the room, shut the door and slowly fell asleep on the couch once more.

"Dangerous." A voiced hissed into his ears. "They're just scared of your power, they will never understand. Join us and you'll realize your full power!"

The words continued to hiss and nag at his brain, his sleep was uncomfortable; he tossed and turned on the cold metal floor. His dreams were unbearable.

Something or someone was calling him. He just didn't know who.

Author's notes: umm here you go hope you guys like it; just remember that if you guys don't review I won't continue. I FEED ON REVEIWS! Anyway sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, I just wanted the suspense to build up. Oh and one more thing….** I DO NOT COPY OTHER AUTHORS! **** Just letting you know because someone commented that this story sounded like a story by iammemyself, I haven't even read any of his/hers stories; furthermore I always try to make each one of my stories as original as possible and even if my story sounds a bit like someone else's story the chances of the same plot are very slim. Sorry for ranting I just wanted to get that off my chest.**

**The next chapter should be out soon!**

**Thanks For being so understanding!**

**~Siberian Forest**


	4. Chapter 4 : Helplessness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Helplessness

He cried, he screamed; tears streaming down his face. He was alone, he always was. He never understood why nobody liked him, he never did anything wrong. Right? No no that can't be it, everything he did was wrong, they were mad at him. H-he deserved it. Right.

Loneliness gripped his heart, a steel door kept him from running away. He didn't know how long he had been there, weeks, months.

Why had she left him here? She always told him she loved him? D-did she lie? No no that can't be true, she did love him, she told him every day, it even got annoying sometimes.

Then he heard something, it was only a whisper. "It's ok, I'm always here," A 360 cooed. "You're never alone."

The mysterious voice continued to try to console him until he heard a door swing open and a human man step in. He had brown hair with gray streaks that you could barely see and calm brown eyes.

He sat down next to small hedgehog slowly without saying a word.

"You lied to me, you promised you wouldn't, but you did." He whispered slowly without moving an inch.

"Sonic we told yo-." The man tried to explain but was interrupted.

"I'm telling you she's in trouble I have to help her!" His voice only rose slightly, with each passing moment his anger grew.

"I'm telling you she's fine, she doesn't need any help, trying to run away was not a good idea; I'm sorry but we had no choice to lock you in here."

He said nothing.

"She just wants what's best for you that are why she wants us to help, you get over this."

"Get over what?"

The doctor waited and spoke. "Your issues..."

The word issues rang throughout his mind as he felt tears start to form in his eyes.

"Sonic I'm so-."

"No you aren't, you think that trying to get inside my head is ok? Well it's not, you'll never understand; I thought you would but you don't and nobody ever will!" He screamed in angered, tears running freely down his cheeks; he didn't care anymore.

"Soni-."

"Just leave, like everyone else." He yelled as he pointed towards the door.

The man realizing that he wasn't welcome got up and left, leaving the emotionally damaged hedgehog by himself, like always.

He wasn't scared of being alone, he was always alone; never welcome by anybody, they were scared, he could see it in their eye; that's why they always left.

There was something wrong with him.

He sat down a corner and tried to get a grip on reality. They had told him that nothing was going to happen to her, but something was; deep in his heart he knew it. That's when he tried to make a break for it, dodging nurses carrying important medicines and other doctors, that's when he got caught, he had made a wrong turn and came to a steel door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, he looked up at it, there was a small opening just right for a card. He heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer, he was scared, he banged and banged on the door but there was no avail. He was stuck. Then he saw them a swarm of doctors all around him, one in particular had a needle in his hand. They made a grab for him, he screamed and cried and kicked, he tried everything but he was too weak. Then he felt a pain surge up his arm, he looked over; it was a needle. He tried to move again but he was still being held down, he stopped as everything began to look blurry. And then black, utter darkness.

He heard one voice before he black out.

"It's okay guy's I got him."

Then he had found himself here, locked up, he was scared.

They were angry at him.

He didn't want it to be this way.

They just couldn't understand.

Nobody did.

Until he met Simon, he understood.

He helped him take his mind of it.

All of it.

All the dreams, blood, pain; he told him that it wasn't his fault.

Until now, now he had "issues".

Every said he had issues.

He couldn't control his emotions anymore.

He was always angry and violent.

That's why she sent him here, to get rid of his issues.

Right?

She couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't take him.

Everyone couldn't take him.

He had been to every psychiatry ward, nobody could understand.

Long car trips, she was always so tense.

He always asked where they were going, she told him to be quiet.

He was hurt; she was the only one he had left.

That's when they finally found this place.

She left him here, screaming and crying, kicking. He didn't understand what was happening.

She would always visit but he'd refused to see her.

She would cry, he didn't care.

She abandoned him here, she deserved it, right?

He didn't know what was right anymore.

He only had himself and 360; his only friend.

He would give him advice, sometimes he would take it.

Like when he told him to bite the doctor that was trying to feed him soup the other day.

It made him laugh.

He was happy.

No, he wasn't

He never was.

She was going to die and they never cared, but he did; he was mad at her but he didn't want her to get hurt

He saw her die, flames all around her; her fur melting away.

He tried to tell them; all they did was give him more medicine.

Even Simon tried to tell him she was fine, he told him that it was just a hallucination.

That couldn't be true.

It was so real.

Then he had an idea.

Maybe, maybe if he wasn't here; they would all be happy.

Each and every one of them; they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

He stole a butter knife from his food tray.

He started to cut himself.

At first nothing happened, but after a few days he could see his skin.

He kept on working on it. He tried to hide his wrists from the doctors and nurses.

Until Simon realized something, he had found the cuts.

He took the knife away.

That when they gave him the jacket.

He couldn't move his arms anymore; they didn't want him to cut himself anymore.

He didn't understand, why didn't they want him to die.

Then he had another idea.

Every day he would get 5 pills.

He would stash some and take all of them at once.

Then he did it, he had stashed 10 of them.

He felt woozy but he was happy.

He would be finally be free.

Until the doctors came.

Oh crap.

Then everything changed, they stopped giving him pills.

They only gave him shots, he hated that.

He felt woozy again; it was hard to stay focus.

Even when they tried to speak to him, their words were jumbled up.

They tried to get him to focus, he tried to; but his mind wouldn't let him.

Some doctors yelled at him that gave him reminders.

Reminders of someone he never wanted to see again.

He always haunted his dreams, so he never slept

That was when Simon tried to get through to him.

He liked Simon; they would play games, make yummy thing, sports...

It really helped him, 360 left for a while but he didn't mind.

Now Simon was saying he had issues.

He was just like the rest of them, trying to get inside his head.

He was angry and sad at the same time; 360 came back.

At least he had some company.

Then even 360 started to tell him how he wasn't good enough anymore , always yelling at him.

He had lost everyone, he was useless.

Useless….

Author's notes: Oh my gosh this chapter was so hard to stop writing, anyway this is supposed to show Sonic Psychosis and how he's losing touch with reality, but let me ask you one question, is this set in the past or in present time like the chapters before this one? However is right will get a prize! So tell me in your review. Also, I think that some of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. And to all the people who love this story I love you and here's an invisible cookie! ●~▽~●

Btw: 360 is not a real person, just a voice…..

ε=┏( _)┛

ONWARDS TO GREATNESS!

~Siberian Forest


	5. Chapter 5 : The Fear of the Unknown

Chapter 5: The fear of the Unknown

Author's note Part one: Ok here's what's happening so far if you are confused: Camobamo 1 was right, this is Sonics' past. If I do not right about his past now you will never be able to understand the future chapters. So for the next few chapters will be all about his past and I'll tell you when it's present time. And to Van full moon helsing, you'll find out why he bit those people in future chapters. Ok….. Now let's begin.

It was visiting day, every Thursday.

She would sit next to him; the cameras would always shut off.

She would stare into his eyes, he tried to look away; but the muzzle kept his face in place.

"Please look at me." She begged her eyes filled with pain.

He would always shut them, tightly; not wanting to see .

It was time, she reached behind herself and pulled out a needle, she forcefully grabbed his arm and stabbed it in.

He squirmed as the liquid entered his body; she rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

The pain shook his body, he withered. Tears fell down his cheeks, she wiped them off.

"It will be okay," She cooed as she removed the needle.

He opened his eyes just a crack to see her face, her eyes were soft.

He blinked a few times before a wave of drowsiness flowed over him, as he shut his eyes and lost consciousness.

She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Simon sat a desk, he blew it; his only chance. He laid his head in his hands, how could he be so stupid. Telling a psychotic seven year old he had issues, I mean come on. He slammed one clenched fist on the desk, he was hiding something; he knew it. He got up and walked over to a screen, the blue boy laid there, chest rising and falling slowly; he had to gain his trust again somehow. He continued to stare at the screen until he saw something.

"Oh no….." He whispered as he grabbed his lab coat and ran out the door at full speed.

Would he make it in time?

"N-no get away. I said g-get away." He screamed as he squirmed under the straps, sweat beaded his fore head.

His breathing was ragged, his eyes tensed.

He was locked in a room, the darkness hurt his eyes; until a door opened and light flooded in.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He screamed, as he began to thrash his legs; trying to get away.

He could feel, a hand at his neck, menacing eyes staring back at him. The cold hard wall slammed into his back sending one of his quills to pierce his back.

He screamed out in agony as blood poured onto the steel floor.

"Why don't you ever listen?" A ragged voice yelled out, his ears started to ache.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I-I'll listen, I promise." He whispered, air barely reaching his lungs.

"That's not good enough." He squeezed harder, anger pulsing through him.

Tears rang down his cheeks, everything was going dark.

"Stop crying!" He punched the battered child onto the ground with a sickening crunch.

His nose began to bleed, as he could taste the blood on his teeth.

Simon dashed through the door and over to the poor boy. His body was tense; tears were flowing down his cheeks.

He shook him, "Wake up!" He yelled, getting no response.

"F-forgive me, please I'm sorry." He whispered through clenched teeth, his heart pulsing.

Simon only stared as he got a needle from his pocket.

He was being kicked repeatedly in the stomach, blood poured out of his mouth.

He was laughing above him, laughing at his pain.

It didn't hurt that much, it was nothing compared to all the other beatings he had received.

Simon quickly held down one of his thrashing arms and injected the valium, after a few minutes everything became still again.

"I think its way past your bed time." He chuckled as he reached behind himself to grab a damp rag.

He screamed and tried to kick him away, but it was no use; he laid on of his knees on his stomach and pushes hard. The thrashing stopped immediately.

He pushed the rag onto his face and waited, after a few minutes he was down for the count.

He walked out the room, shutting the door behind him; with a slam.

Simon gently shook his shoulders once more, His eyes slowly opened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered slowly.

"For what?" He looked into his eyes, something was wrong.

"Don't leave me here, I'm sorry; P-please forgive me." His eyes were blank, no emotion showed through him.

"I won't leave you I promise." He whispered gingerly as he hugged the boy.

The next few months were hell, he couldn't control his anger; they were all around him. Eyes gouged out, blood covering their bodies. He would yell at them to disappear, but they never listened.

Not like they did before.

"Sonic, how many fingers am I holding up." Simeon held up two fingers trying to see if he could answer his question.

His slips in-between reality were becoming more and more frequent, it was hard to even get him to focus for even short lengths of time.

He only store into space.

His eyes focusing on something, never taking his eyes off the wall.

He waved his hand in front of his face.

Nothing.

"I thought I told you to leave." He growled teeth clenched.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." He gripped his head and shut his eyes tight; there was no where he was safe.

The he started to laugh quietly at first but it soon escalated into chuckles as tear fell down his cheeks.

He screamed as he gripped his coat, eyes locking on to his. Green electric eyes piercing his soul.

"He-e-lp …" he wasn't in control anymore.

He grabbed his arm and stabbed another dose of valium.

Things were getting worse; he was running out of ideas.

He put the unconscious boy to bed and locked the door behind him.

He needed answers quick.

And he knew just were to find them.

He scheduled a meeting and waited for her to arrive.

She walked into his office and sat down in a leather chair.

"You needed to see me?"

"Yes, now I've been noticing something strange in Sonic's behavior; he seems to be deathly scared of something ….. Or someone. If it's too much to ask were there any traumatic events that happened in his early life?"

She only stared at him before looking away; their resemblance was uncanny, the same emerald eyes looked back at him.

"Yes, I tried to stop it, I-I really did believe me…" she began as heavy tears went down his cheeks.

"Stop what?"

"Him..."

He sat there as her story began.

She didn't give him all the details, it was too painful.

He only sat there listening intently.

It all made sense now, all his symptoms.

After she was finished he gave her a box of tissues and quickly walked out of the room.

He walked into a nurse's office grabbing a few prescriptions as he swiftly walked back into the room.

"I think I know what's wrong with your son, this may take a while to sink in."

"No tell me, tell me now." Her eyes pleaded.

"Your son has a lot of deep mental scars and abandonment issues but there is no easy way to say this."

"Your son has type of schizophrenia."

She only stared as tears began to fall down her cheeks, "What can I do, I want help anyway I can."

"Now that we know what he has it will be a lot easier to treat, but you have to makes sure you be careful on your choice of words, he is really sensitive; but there is good news you can remove him from here if you like but he still needs to come at least twice every week for psychological treatments."

She nodded as he continued.

"Here is a prescription list. He may try to hurt himself and you so these should keep him in check, remember that he should be getting one of these each day."

She nodded as he brought out some papers for her to sign.

"Will he ever be n-normal?" she whispered quietly.

He slowly shook his head as he handed her the bag.

They both walked out and down a hallway, towards his room.

It was the beginning of the road of repair.

She carried his body to her car and buckled him in.

She gave the doctor a hug and drove away.

The healing was about to begin.

Author's notes: Hi haven't written in a while. Umm this chapter is way overdue, I lost my flash drive that had this chapter on it -.-'sorry for the delay. So how did you like it, was it good? Anyway in other news, the next chapter of bleeding torment will be out soon and there are some one-shots that are coming up so look out for them!

PS. This story is in the past, so everyone was right. I made this chappie very long for all of you, that's the prize!

Thanks for being so understanding!

~ Siberian forest


	6. Chapter 6 : Escaping Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfiction. All of them belong to Sega or The Sonic Company.

Chapter 6 : Escaping Nightmares

"Come on hurry up can't you go any faster." A voice angrily yelled in his ear, he wanted to pull the ear piece out but he knew the consequences that would follow. He took a deep breath and began to pick up the pace; his heart began to beat uncontrollably as he pushed himself to the brink. Sweat beaded his forehead, the track seemed longer than usual; but that didn't matter to him in that particular moment. He continue to run at full speed until he felt something, something didn't feel right in his legs. He tried to stop but he couldn't he could hear snickering in his ears. Pain began to make its way into his tired joints.

"STOP! IT- IT HURTS!" He screamed the pain was getting to him badly.

"No, Faster FASTER!" The voice screamed.

His legs obeyed and continued to run faster, he looked down and saw blood start to drip down his legs. He screamed in pain, tears welled but in his eyes

He made a split second decision, one that would stop him. He changed course and ran at full speed into a concrete wall, he could hear bones cracking. He fell on the ground tiredly chest rising and falling slowly. He could feel the puddle of blood around him begin to grow. He saw a shadow slowly to make its way towards him. He opened his slowly and stared at the angry expression of the man in front of him. He winced as he felt himself being lifted by his neck. He looked into emerald eyes that matched his own.

"You make me sick." With that he threw him to the other side of the track and walked out of the room.

He groaned in pain as he felt himself being lifted up and onto a cot.

He saw familiar gray walls of the laboratory as he made his way to the healing chambers.

He was loaded into a chamber; a long black tube was stuck into his throat as liquid medicine began to pour into the chamber.

"Shelia he's almost ready, just need to do a few more test." He whispered as he typed on the computer, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

"What if he can't take it "She whispered?

"What?" His voice escalated a bit.

"I said what if he doesn't make it; you saw the way he wiped out."

"It was my fault I wanted to see how fast he could go. But I did not give him permission to hurt himself that was because of his own doings." He continued to type.

She sighed and exited the room. He walked down a long gray hallway and into the healing chambers, where he was being held.

He was floating in the liquid that was slowly mending and fixing his bones and bruises. She sighed and put a hand on the glass.

She could slowly see flesh and fur slowly regenerate over metal joints and bones.

She never agreed to this, she never wanted this to happen. She could feel a tear go down her cheek.

Her only son, her own flesh and blood; was a corrupted monster.

Slowly he opened his eyes a crack, and slowly looked down at violet form below him.

He could see her tears, and tried to comfort her.

"Mom." He tried to whisper, but only bubbles came out.

She quickly turned around to her husband who was standing in the doorway, an angry expression fixed on his face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I –I just wanted to check o-n him," she stuttered and began to wipe away her tears.

"I thought we went over this." he began to walk over to her.

He watched silently as she was dragged out of the room forcefully, she was screaming.

He banged on the glass, tears disappearing into the liquid.

He closed the door behind him.

He screamed bubbles flowed into his face.

He pounded harder until he saw his father walked back into the room, he walked towards the chamber. He stared at him as he pushed a button. The medicine drained from the tube as the chamber began to open. His father slowly grabbed him and held him under his arm; he squirmed as best as he could.

His father only held on tighter.

They slowly passed by his mother, sitting in a chair, barely moving. A cup of tea lay next to her.

"MOMMY, MOMMY." He screamed louder but she only turned her head for a few seconds and continued to drink.

"M-mommy?"

He could see the destination, his room.

His eyes widen in horror.

"No please d-don't make me go in there, I d-don't want to go in." He whispered up to his father.

But he didn't stop, he continued walking.

He slowly opened the vault like door and threw him in.

His body hit the ground with a thud; a little whimper escaped his lips.

His wounds were only half healed, he tried his best to stand; but failed.

He crawled over to his father, tugging at his pants.

"Please don't leave me here." He whispered.

His father glanced down at his face and kicked him back in.

His body screamed in agony as he landed again on the steel floor.

Slowly, the door closed. He slowly crawled into a corner and quietly lay down. His eyes were shut tight, he did not want to see the darkness the engulfed the room.

Including the dark figures that always surrounded him.

He could feel warm tears drip down his cheeks.

She drove as fast as she could, her heart beating out of her chest. She finally had him, now he could have a normal life. She looked back in the rear view mirror, he was tucked in a small ball tears flowing down his cheeks. She immediately pulled over and got out of the car. She picked him up and sat him in the passenger seat next to her. She wiped his tears and continued driving.

He stopped crying and slowly began to sleep peacefully.

After a few hours, she reached the house.

It was white with large windows and red doors; she got out and picked him up. She carried him up the stairs and into a green room. It was covered with toys and presents, she had gotten him a new present every time his birthday came and when Christmas came around.

She set him down on the bed and covered him with a blue comforter.

She kissed his fore head and held his hand.

"It's going to be better, I-I promise." She whispered slowly.

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

Author's notes: Finally this has been updated! This was really hard to write because of my extreme laziness, sorry. Anyway in other news, Thanks to all of you; I love you all. I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! You always make me go 'aw shucks' whenever I read your reviews. And even when I post the worst stories/ one-shot ( In my opinion) You guys always support me . I will be updating my bio soon so check that out.

BTW I am a girl just letting you know!

Thanks for being so understanding!

~ Siberian Forest 3


	7. Chapter 7 : Everlasting

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfiction.

Chapter 7: Everlasting

He slowly opened his eyes a crack, scanning the room for anything that looked familiar; His hands clenched in a fist. He sat up in his bed and stared at the green walls; they were a little darker than his eyes and had painted on leaves and trees. He removed the covers and walked out the door the smell of food drifted into his nostrils. He slowly walked down the steps, he felt a bit light headed; He headed to the kitchen doorway. She was there flipping pancakes in a black pan, the sizzling and popping of eggs made his stomach growl. He took peeks into the kitchen periodically until she looked over and smiled at him.

"Come on out." She whispered affectionately.

He took a step inside, not taking his eyes of hers. Her eyes were a soft light blue.

He took another step slowly towards her smiling figure.

He ran towards her full force and hugged her tightly, she stroked his back. She grabbed his hand a guided him to the dining room and sat him down in a chair. Pancakes and eggs filled his plate, with a cup of orange juice. He picked up a fork and began to poke at it.

"Come on it's not that bad is it? You know this is the only thing I know how to make, so you're going have to learn to deal with it until I learn more .Ok? Hopefully that won't take too long." She smiled and ate part of her pancake.

"Come on talk already, is the food bad, is there something wrong?"

His eyes stared right through her, "I've haven't had food like this in my whole entire life." He whispered to her and began to poke at it.

She resisted the urge to cry and continued to eat. "Well don't you worry; you'll be eating like kings for now on!"

His eyes lit up. "R-really, no more oatmeal!"

"Yup! whatever you want."

He smiled, got out of his chair and ran into her arms once more. She picked him up in her arms.

She smiled down at him, but something was wrong. He was crying, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"B-but m-mommy I don't know what I want." He buried his head into his chest.

"Please tell me what I want." He sobbed.

She laid a hand on his head. "Please look at me, Ogilvie; only you can know what you want. And I swear that if you need help to figure out your purpose, I'll be always here to show you the way."

His tears began to dampen her shirt. He looked up into her eyes and said something that shook her to the core.

"M-mommy, I think I know what I want."

"What is it then?" She whispered hugging him tighter.

"I-I want to kill him,"

"I want to kill Daddy!" he yelled angrily and ran back up stairs.

She could feel herself go numb.

"Ogilvie come back here please, open this door." She knocked loudly on the door.

He sat down on the zebra striped carpet and cried he knew it was true.

Somewhere his father was still walking this earth, creating more pain and sorrow.

He needed to die.

And he knew that it was up to him to put an end to all of the chaos.

This was his only purpose.

He banged on the huge steel door, tears dripping down cheeks; "Please Daddy I-I'll keep on running as long as you want, I won't struggle, I-I won't cry, I won't scream. I-I'll do whatever you want." He stopped banging and sat in a corner, he wouldn't come, and he never came.

He cried to himself, sobbing quietly.

He shut his eyes, trying not to look at the darkness. The monsters always stood behind him, if he looked back, if he opens his eyes; they would hurt him.

"Is the little baby, crying; like always." A voice whispered in his ears.

"He's in here while his mom's getting beat up, wow what a baby. He can't even help her."

"It doesn't matter anyways she's just a tramp."

He kept his fists locked at his sides; his anger began to boil under his skin. His breathing began to grow into short pants.

Until he exploded.

His anger spiraled out of control.

He broke the door down, and ran down the halls looking for him. His blood boiling under his skin.

He ran until he heard voices. He slowly put his ear on it and listened closely.

"He's almost finished, I swear." A familiar voice whispered.

"It's fine; finish him at your own time. I can wait."

"They will regret the day they took my funding."

"Now, now let's not reminisce about the past, let's just let it stay there."

"Ya I guess you're right, but I just have one question Ivo."

"Yes and what would that be?"

"What will you do with him?"

"Hmm well first I would store him away and at the right time I would bring him out and have him obliterate all my enemies at one sitting." A creepy smile stretched onto his face.

"I want to thank you Jules, for coming to me; I owe you."

"No-no its o-"

"No I insist,"

He could feel himself calming down. He wondered why he couldn't end it right there and then, but he wasn't in control of it.

He walked back to the darkroom and sat back in his corner, completely ignoring the metal door he had ripped off the hinges.

He sat quietly thinking to himself, and then a thought popped into his head.

He wasn't scared of the darkness anymore.

Because He was darkness.

His body gave out from exhaustion; he lay on the steel door,

His mind dreamless.

She slowly opened the door; she had the keys to all the room in the house.

He was in a tight ball sleepy soundly, She smiled he was adorable.

She got a needle out pocket and injected it into his arm.

He squirmed a bit but slowly became peaceful.

She sighed.

"Why would you ever want to kill someone…?"

"Who's already dead?"

She picked up his sleeping body and laid it back into the blue and white sheets. She kissed his forehead and slowly made her way to the door.

She closed it and walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"Well, I'll never learn if I don't try!" She wrapped an apron around the midsection and grabbed a cook book from one of the many cupboards.

But as much as she wanted to forget that single memory was burned into her mind.

She hides behind a table, her body numb.

She could hear the sound of metal cracking and falling to the floor. The sounds of growls ricochet on the walls.

"Please … Stop!" Jules screamed as another punch struck, pain rang throughout his body.

She could hear it, his voice deep and gravely, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Why do you do what do, anyway? Why do you like hurting people! All you do is ruin lives!"

Bloody splattered all over his hands, but for some sick reason he enjoyed it. He liked see his face begging for mercy, no he didn't like it he loved it.

The sounds continued until everything became silent.

She looked up from the table and saw him.

He was breathing heavily, Blood stained most of his body.

She slowly crawled towards him.

He didn't notice her until she was on a few feet away, His pupil-less yes scared her badly.

He store at her.

"H-he can't hurt you anymore… "

Without thinking she hugged him tightly.

Tears went down her cheeks slowly dripping onto his shoulder.

He just stood there not making a single movement.

"Why are you crying?"

"I want my boy back,"

She gipped harder. "Please give him back to me."

He began to feel the stress and anger slowly slip from his body.

She could feel herself relax as she felt small hands hug back.

"I'm back."

Author's note: Ugg I am so sorry, I left you guys hanging like that. I got banned for my computer for a week for a really funny reason. Anyway, I will try to update all my stories in the next few weeks so please look out for that.

Thanks for being so Understanding!

~Siberian Forest.


End file.
